Filthy Frank
Filthy Frank (aka DizastaMusic) is a Japanese-Australian comedian who makes videos about his life and the bizarre entities living in his house. About Frank was previously known as G. Miller, a filthy child born from his mother's asshole. He was previous part of The Tempura Boys, but all of that changed when he discovered Chin-Chin and the Local Azerbaijani Radio., whereas he was transformed into an acne-ridden, bad-tempered Asian. He became a worshiper of the man who took away his life for unknown reasons. Frank lives his life as his days go by, ignoring all the insane bullshit that happens around him. He is the main character of the videos on the DizastaMusic channel and appears in most of the media published on the channel. He is arguably the filthiest man on YouTube. It's not known if there exists a filthier man on the planet at all, but it's hard to imagine anyone filthier than Frank himself. He is rarely seen without his famous blue and white striped T-Shirt. It is possible that Frank is racist, as he does not "like people's skin darker than mine, and people who pray to shrines. 'Cause they're dirty, they walk around barefoot, and they have no vaccine's." (FF and the Crew) Frank's current residence is the Nairobi Desert. He is also able to teleport to other Realms in his universe, as well as ours, via his closet. But, when he exits the closet, he shows surprise or uncertainty, so the teleportation system may be random. The Tragedy Around the time of the Ask Frank videos, Frank got infected with Throat Cancer, b0ss. This led to him talking like a 52 year old rapist and changed his innocent teenage voice. Unconfirmed Rumors As shown in frankisode "What Not To Say In Class", Filthy Frank has the ability to make people see disturbing images by giving a rather "unique" look, either in person or over a video; also, each image is shown with a purplish filter-like tint. This has yet to be confirmed. On multiple occasions, Frank has shown an extreme love for The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The show is rumored to be a god to Frank, despite the only proof of this was he defending the show over someone saying minor slurs such as, "the Holocaust wasn't real." Relationships Chin-Chin The Dark lord that monolithically reigns over Frank and his realms, Chin-Chin is both his deity and graven image. Frank both respects and fears Chin-Chin. After the death of Dade, Frank came to resent Chin-Chin, referring to him as a "stupid poopy face". Dade Pink Guy One of his greatest friends, acquaintances, fellow musicians, and in some cases minion, Pink Guy is Frank's go-to guy. Together for an uncountable number of chromosomes, the pair have had many journeys, suffered much tragedy, and experienced many wonders. When Pink Guy has seizures or extreme fits of masturbation, Frank finds it to be "pretty funny", and even tries to safeguard him from Jamal by stating that Pink Guy "is just trying to express himself." Prometheus A man of exquisite physique. When he and Frank are in the same area, Prometheus becomes the alpha male and dominates the situation. He takes offense during the Batsu Games when Frank compliments his musculature, striking him with slaps. Red Dick Another good friend of Frank's, with whom he has shared many autistic experiences. Thought to be Papa Franku's second right hand man, since Franku may indeed have two right hands. Safari Man A strictly platonic, middle ground relationship is shared between these two individuals. A random squatter who stays in his home, Safari Man is usually uncaring and apathetic to Frank when he is in a bad situation, but is extremely selfish and hides at any immediate signs of threat. Frank even describes him as an asshole. During the Japanese 101 segments, Safari Man seems to be more knowledgeable about the language than Frank, and even denounces his attempts at questioning his phrases. Salamander Man Salamander Man is also a devout minion of Frank, and is usually the scout who warns Frank of impeding danger or threats. Frank regards Salamander Man as a great musician and has even rescued him from Chin Chin. Tit Job Specialist }} Gallery Book of Pussy.png|link=Book of Pussy|Frank Revealing Secrets Frank One Direction.png|Frank Enjoying Fine Literature|link=One Direction Stoneage Music.png|Frank Adoring Stone age Pop|link=Born In the Wrong Generation Human Ramen Contemplating Show.png|link=Human Ramen|"I don't even know what the fuck this show is anymore." Human Ramen Complete.png|link=Human Ramen|Frank Presenting the Human Ramen Human Ramen Aftermath.png|link=Human Ramen|Frank After Indulging in the Ramen TooDamnFilthy.png|link=TooDamnFilthy FILTHY FRANK CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE.jpg Images (1).jpg YrESyeJ.gif Trivia *His fan-base has been dubbed "Filthipinos" and "Bromosomes" by the man himself. *He is a big hip-hop & rap fan *He occasionally uploads short animations and music to the TVFilthyFrank account and doodles to his Twitter. *He has been a long time worshiper of the dark lord Chin-Chin. *Time from time, he will record his frankisodes, while not wearing any pants. * He has a PhD in Internet Retardation *Frank has his own laboratory where he does research, but all his research shows little to no progress. Quotes From *Welcome to the rice fields, motherfucker! *I saw a cat get murdered in the street and I got an erection. *I actually thought Swag was hello in the Black language. *I burned a kid in a wheel-chair… Hot-Wheels… *Mate, this is just the beginning *The series is about to get deeper and bigger... * I EAT ASS * When I take a shit, I no longer have to push. And when I fart...It doesn't make any noise. *PPPHAAAAA* * Hey ese, I broke into your car! To *He sings like an angel! - *My greatest achievement in life is having Filthy Frank tweet me saying “fuck you” - sncksandbabes *Legit, how do you not get laid every day? - Celine Skrivanek *Does anyone read his tags on his vids? - flerm flarm Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists